Human genetic material is an invaluable source of information. Over the last several decades, scientific endeavors have developed many methods of analyzing and manipulating this genetic material (nucleic acids, DNA and RNA) for a variety of uses. These applications of molecular biology have been at the heart of numerous modern medical techniques for diagnosis and treatment. Thus, means of obtaining, isolating and analyzing this genetic material has become of foremost importance.
Until now, the fragile nature of nucleic acids, and their location encapsulated within cells, made the acquisition of genetic material for diagnosis in certain cases necessarily intrusive. For example, tumor diagnosis often requires surgery to obtain tumor cells. Similarly, doctors perform amniocenteses to obtain fetal DNA for a variety of diagnostic uses. This procedure requires the insertion of a needle through the abdomen of a pregnant woman and into the amniotic sac. Such intrusive practices carry with them a level of risk to both the fetus and the mother. While developments in ultrasound have contributed less intrusive alternative methods of fetal monitoring during pregnancy, these methods are not appropriate for diagnosing certain genetic defects and are not effective during the early stages of pregnancy, even for determining fetal sex.
Recent studies into the various mechanisms and consequences of cell death have opened a potential alternative to the invasive techniques described above. It is well established that apoptotic cell death is frequently accompanied by specific internucleosomal fragmentation of nuclear DNA. However, the fate of these chromatin degradation products in the organism has not been investigated in detail.
Based on the morphology of dying cells, it is believed that there exist two distinct types of cell death, necrosis and apoptosis. Kerr, J. F. et al., Br. J. Cancer 26:239-257, (1972). Cell death is an essential event in the development and function of multicellular organisms. In adult organisms, cell death plays a complementary role to mitosis in the regulation of cell populations. The pathogenesis of numerous diseases involves failure of tissue homeostasis which is presumed to be linked with cytotoxic injury or loss of normal control of cell death. Apoptosis can be observed during the earliest stages of embryogenesis in the formation of organs, substitution of one tissue by another and resorption of temporary organs.
Necrosis is commonly marked by an early increase in total cell volume and subcellular organelle volume followed by autolysis. Necrosis is considered to be a catastrophic metabolic failure resulting directly from severe molecular and/or structural damage. Apoptosis is an atraumatic programmed cell death that naturally occurs in the normal development and maintenance of healthy tissues and organs. Apoptosis is a much more prevalent biological phenomenon than necrosis. Kerr, J. F. et al., Br. J. Cancer 26:239-257, (1972). Umansky, S. Molecular Biology (Translated from Molekulyarnaya Biologiya) 30:285-295, (1996). Vaux, D. L. et al., Proc Natl Acad Sci USA. 93:2239-2244, (1996). Umansky, S., J. Theor. Biol. 97:591-602, (1982). Tomei, L. D. and Cope, F. D. Eds., Apoptosis: The Molecular Basis of Cell Death, Cold Spring Harbor Laboratory Press, Cold Spring Harbor, N.Y., (1991).
Apoptosis is also a critical biological function which occurs naturally during embryogenesis, positive and negative selection of T and B lymphocytes, glucocorticoid induced lymphocyte death, death induced by radiation and temperature shifts, and death following deprivation of specific growth factors. In addition, apoptosis is an important part of an organism's defense against viral infection. Apoptosis has been observed in preneoplastic foci found in the liver following tumor promoter phenobarbital withdrawal, in involuting hormone-dependent tissues and in tumors upon hormone withdrawal. Many antitumor drugs, including inhibitors of topoisomerase II as well as tumor necrosis factors induce apoptotic cell death. Apoptotic cell death is characterized by morphologic changes such as cellular shrinkage, chromatin condensation and margination, cytoplasmic blebbing, and increased membrane permeability. Gerschenson et al. (1992) FASEB J6:2450-2455; and Cohen and Duke (1992) Ann. Rev. Immunol. 10:267-293. Specific internucleosomal DNA fragmentation is a hallmark for many, but notably not all, instances of apoptosis.
In necrotic cells, DNA is also degraded but as a result of the activation of hydrolytic enzymes, generally yielding mono- and oligonucleotide DNA products. Afanasyev, V. N. et al., FEBS Letters. 194: 347-350 (1986).
Recently, earlier stages of nuclear DNA degradation have been described. It was shown that after pro-apoptotic treatments, DNA cleavage begins with the formation of high molecular weight DNA fragments in the range of 50-300 kilobases, the size of DNA found in chromosome loops. Walker, P. R. et al., Cancer Res. 51:1078-1085 (1991). Brown, D. G. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 268:3037-3039 (1993). These large fragments are normally degraded to nucleosomes and their oligomers. However, in some cases of apoptotic cell death only high molecular weight DNA fragments can be observed. Oberhammer, F. et al., EMBO J. 12:3679-3684 (1993). There are also data on the appearance of such fragments in some models of necrotic cell death. Kataoka, A. et al., FEBS Lett., 364:264-267 (1995).
Available data on the fate of these chromatin degradation products in organisms provide little guidance. Published results indicate that only small amounts of DNA can be detected in blood plasma or serum. Fournie, G. J. et al., Gerontology 39:215-221 (1993). Leon, S. et al., Cancer Research 37:646-650 (1977). It can be difficult to ensure that this DNA did not originate from white blood cells as a result of their lysis during sample treatment.
Extracellular DNA with microsatellite alterations specific for small cell lung cancer and head and neck cancer was found in human serum and plasma by two groups. Chen, X. Q. et al., Nature Medicine 2:1033-1035 (1996). Nawroz, H. et al., Nature Medicine 2:1035-1037 (1996). Others have proposed methods of detecting mutated oncogene sequences in soluble form in blood. U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,699, to George D. Sorenson. However, the use of blood or plasma as a source of DNA is both intrusive to the patient and problematic for the diagnostic technician. In particular, a high concentration of proteins (about 100 mg/ml) as well as the presence of compounds which inhibit the polymerase chain reaction (PCR) make DNA isolation and analysis difficult.
A few groups have identified, by PCR, DNA alterations or viral infections in bodily fluids, including urine. Ergazaki, M., et al., "Detection of the cytomegalovirus by the polymerase chain reaction, DNA amplification in a kidney transplanted patient," In Vivo 7:531-4 (1993); Saito, S., "Detection of H-ras gene point mutations in transitional cell carcinoma of human urinary bladder using polymerase chain reaction," Keio J Med 41:80-6 (1992). Mao, L., et al., "Molecular Detection of 25 Primary Bladder Cancer by Microsatellite Analysis," Science 271:659-662 (1996). The DNA that these groups describe detecting is from kidney cells or cells lining the bladder. When detecting a viral infection, many viruses infect cells of the bladder, thereby obtaining entry into the urine. The descriptions do not teach methods of detecting DNA sequences in urine that do not originate from the bladder or kidney cells, and thus would not include DNA that passes through the kidney barrier and remains in detectable form in urine prior to detection.
What is needed is a non-invasive method of obtaining nucleic acid samples from cells located outside the urinary tract, for use in diagnostic and monitoring applications. The ability to obtain, in a non-invasive way, and analyze specific nucleic acid sequences would have value for purposes including, but not limited to, determining the sex of a fetus in the early stages of development, diagnosing fetal genetic disorders, and achieving early diagnosis of cancer. The presence of Y chromosome gene sequences in the urine of a pregnant woman would be indicative of a male fetus. The presence of gene sequences specific to a certain type of tumor in the urine of a patient would be a marker for that tumor. Thus, such methods would be useful in suggesting and/or confirming a diagnosis.
Methods for analyzing for nucleic acids that have crossed the kidney barrier and are in urine have not been previously described.
All references cited herein are incorporated by reference in their entirety.